Broken, Shattered, Then Fixed
by x.ImA.MoNsTeR.x
Summary: Kagome was played by our 'lovely' hanyou friend. Later on she finds out the unexpected while walking in the forest.  She will face more troubles and hard-ships than before. Read on to find what will happen.
1. Chapter One: Life of Surprises

This is my first story. I'm very excited, though I feel scared...

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha...Rumiko Takahashi does though. **

_**'..' and Italics= Thoughts**_

**".." and Bold Underline= Shouting**

The Jewel-Shard hunting group sat to take a rest. They had been traveling two days without a break. Kagome sat down on a rock by the stream. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a angry hanyou storming up to her. "**Oui! Wench! Have you heard me calling for you? What have you been doin'? Thinkin' about something stupid, as always? Stop thinking about that old man!"**_ 'Nice move, O stupid one...'_ thought Shippo, the young kitsune. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. BAM! There in the ground was a 50 foot crater of Inuyasha and a very angry miko. " How dare you speak of my grandpa like that! At least I'm not a **stupid clay-pot lover!**" Kagome said in a voice, a ice cold glare included, that would've put Sesshomaru to shame. Kagome was angry because her grand father had died a week ago, and Inuyasha just had to go and make her mad. '_Yep. Life is a cruel place to be, especially when your with a hot-headed hanyou. Especally when that hanyou is Inuyasha.'_ thought Kagome. When Kagome looked towards the crater that carried Inuyasha, she found him out by the forest line looking at something. When he spoke his words left a sudden gasp from the group.

" Don't you dare talk about my mate like that ever again. Especially when she is joining our group." Kagome turned and looked at him, tears filling her eyes, but she found him still staring at the forest. '_ He said that he would quit seeing her. He said that he was mine and mine only. He said that we belong together, that we would live together, that we would have children together, that we wuld die together. And mor importantly, he said that he love me. All of those wonderful things were lies?' _thought a bewildered Kagome. Suddenly, Inuyasha was smiling, and seconds later Kagome felt as if something was tugging at her soul. Then a figure stepped out of the shoadow of the trees and into the daylight.

" Kikyou*." everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. "Hello everyone, thank you for having me. Especially you Kagome. Inuyasha said that you were really excited to have me in your little group." Kikyou lied about the last part. Even though she was smiling to the girl, she was mentally glaring at her. She heard what her rencarnation said, but she still felt bad for the young one. Inuyasha had prevoked her, after all. Kikyou turned and looked at Inuyasha.

She wasn't surprised that he was staring at her with love in his eyes.  
>She quickly returned the look to him, but not before catching Kagome's eyes and mouthed sorry to her. And she ment that.<p>

****************************************************************************O***********************************************************************

Kagome's P.O.V.

I sat there and looked at Kikyou talking to me, suprised to see her smiling at me. ' _Maybe she is finally being nice...'_ As soon as that thought came to me, I pushed it away. Kikyou was probably glaring at me in her mind. I looked up again to see Inuyasha staring at her, his eyes filled with love and passion. '_ He never looked at me like that. I was such a fool to think that he loved me. Especially when he went away to 'hunt'. Now I know what he was doing...' _I thought.

I then looked at Kikyou. She was mouthing sorry and had a a actual sorry look in her eyes. I felt that she really ment it, and that fixed my heart that shattered the already shattered peices broke into smaller ones. In return, I smiled back.

The Following Night

As everyone fell asleep, Inuyasha, the bastard, and Kikyou went off deep in to the forest. I couldn't sleep because of the moans and screams in the night. I could hear everything that was going on betwe- What the hell? I could hear them! They were a mile away. The moans interupted my thoughts. I sighed in defeat. Slowly and carefully, I got up, trying not to wake up Shippo. Seconds later, I was up. '_Why can I hear them. I shouln't be able to hear them!' _ I thought, walking in the other direction of the mating 'couple'. Suddenly, something felt as if I was needed in the forest I was in. I have no clue how to explain it but I knew that I needed to be there. I broke out into a run, which turned in to a sprint.

I saw a figure there, sitting on a rock, looking straight at me with soft eyes. The arua and presense of this demon was comforting and somehow familiar. When I stopped into the clearing I finally saw what he looked like. He had long, flowing hair that was in a high ponytail. He had a very handsome face with light blue stripes on his cheeks. Upon his forehead, below his bangs that were similar to Sesshomaru's, was a dark blue star. It kinda looked like the North Star. He was masculine* and pale, yet toned. But the most intreaking* part of this royal demon was his eyes. He had baby blue eyes with dark blue flecks in them. They were beautiful. Then he said something that blew my mind away...

" Hello, my daughter."

***************************************************************************O**************************************************************************

*= spelling

Thank You For reading!

Please reveiw for more!

^.~


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Yoka: Hi! I

I need to ask you people a very important question...

_**::What type of Youkai should the mysterious Youkai be?::**_

_**(**_Did I spoil that?**)**

Pick a choice and I'll give you an explaination:

_Neko Youkai _**(Cat)**

_Inu Yokai _**(Dog)**

**Please Cast Your Vote!**

Thanks

_**X: Yoka**_


	3. Confused

**BCWTVE: Hello! You people are probably mad at me...**

**Explanation: I was planning to do this earlier, but my brother came over and shut my computer down(-.-).**

**Then, yesterday, I slept through the whole day...'**

_**Disclaimer:Sadly I don't hold any rights for InuYasha... But it's on my birthday list.**_

_**'..' and Italics= Thoughts**_

_**".." and **_**Bold Underline**_**= Shouting**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Last Time:**

_**Then he said something that blew my mind away...**_

_**" Hello, my daughter."**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Kagome stared in shock at the demon who proclaimed to be her father. '_Well, now that I think about it he is way familiar to me..._' Thought the confused Miko. "Let me explain" said the calm demon, he was prepared for this,"Kagome, there was a war between the Northern Lands and the Southern Lands sixteen years ago. The Southern Lord wanted to take my lands, for he was greedy. He also wanted you to be his youngest son's mate. His youngest son's name is Akinori and he...well he isn't the best choice. From what I heard, Akinori is really possessive. Whenever he gets something, he will always keep his eye on it, even if it isn't his.

"I've also met the young one. He is stuck up and really abusive. He will never be a great ruler, but I suppose, like father, like son." _**(AN: Burn!)**_ The Lord replied, looking up at Kagome.

While she was in shock, he took in her scent, aura, and her looks. She smelled like an cherry blossoms and her aura was a strong one. He stared at her clothing and they were surprisingly normal. From what he heard, she wore...skimpy... clothing around. Well not right now. Kagome was wearing a cotton kimono with a slit that goes from her hip, down the right leg, and to the bottom.

It was all green and had a dragon on it, wrapping around her body. Her wavy blue-black hair was in a high ponytail, framing her blue eyes. Hanging around her neck was a thin blue chain, with a star on it. It was barley visible to the eye, Human or Youkai.

" J-Just who are you?" Kagome asked, still in a daze. "I will repeat myself, I am your _father_." he said, emphasizing the word _father_. '_This is going to take some more time to explain.'_ He thought, sighing mentally.

**Kagome's POV**

It was very hard for me to take in what this great Youkai Lord was saying. I replayed his statements in my head... All I got from this is that there was a war between the Southern Lands and the Northern Lands. The Lord of the Southern Lands wanted me to be his youngest son's mate. My father and mother declined it. Then the Southern family got all mad and all hell broke lose. The war started and I had to be taken away, with my mother... So this is what this Youkai is telling me? Oddly Enough, it makes sense. So the Northern Lord is my father? This has to be the most confusing day of my life. " So, You are my father, as in by blood?" I asked. He sighed at my stupidly. " Yes Kagome." he replied, in a tight voice. " My mother has ALOT of explaining to do..." I mumbled softly.

Of Course, Lord Nao**( Let's just call him that)** heard. " That won't be necessarily needed." He said, with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his gorgeous eyes. "Why-" I started but then I saw my Mother, along with Souta, Buyo, and my -gasp- my grandfather! My bright blue eyes started to tear up at the sight of him. I was so happ- Hold the phone! My Grandfather was dead, or so I thought, and my family wasn't supposed to be able to time-travel like I could, or so I thought. " What's going on?" I asked, confused. My mother, Kazu, stepped smiled at me and began...

**Normal POV **

Kazu stepped forward, and begun her little speech. " Kagome, I know you must be very, very confused. Well as you know, Nao is your father, as he explained. We are mates, as you might know... Let me just sum it up for you, We all belong in this time period. Yes, you must think you were human, but that was just a disguise. We are all Sky Inu, well expect for me. Grandpa, my father, is an Water Inu while my mother was a Miko Inu. She was a very rare kind. They were very happy together and made my childhood years spectacular, until she died. She was murdered by Sou, the Lord of the South. He was jealous of Gramps and wanted Ziku, my mother, to be his mate. So he killed her, wanting to make Gramp's life unbearable. But it never happened. You see, she visits him everyday in his mind, and his dreams. She loves him still and vise versa. Anyways, I am a Water Inu, I didn't inherit my mother's powers, but you are a special kind of Youkai. You are a Water, Sky, and Miko Inu. A very very very rare breed." her mother said, kinda getting off subject. " How am I a Youkai when I am human?" Kagome questioned them. As on que, everyone smiled, even her father. They all looked at each other and nodded, excluding Buyo. Then they all started to change. In a blink of an eye they were all Inu Youkai. Kagome stared in awe. Today was a really confusing day...

**And Cut!**

**BCWTVE: Sorry I didn't updated it sooner. I really wanted to but I got busy. For example: I had to clean up the whole house because my Grand Parents are coming over in a day. And my 'lovely' mother made me clean out her messy car. She is so messy! I mean who eats candy and throws the trash in a random place and expects her car to be clean! Crazy People. But that's why I love her.**

**Thanks to all my Awesome reviewers! I just love it when people put in their opinions, knowing that it takes some time out of their lives! Thank you!**

**R&R  
><strong>


	4. Sorry!

**Hello! Yeah this is another author's note…**

**Because of stupid school I have loads of exams plus the STAAR test….**

**I will be continuing this story on May 24, 2012. I may add different stories if I want, but I will defidentally continue this one.**

**Thank You. **

**~ MelodyoftheTwins **


End file.
